Pete Ingalls
Professor Pete Ingalls is a main character in Rewritten ''and ''Contact. He was a recurring character in Justice. In terms of the series narrative, Professor Pete is the schoolteacher in Toontown Central and one of the architects of the Exodus from Toontown. His son, Ash Ingalls, was kidnapped by the Cogs, which serves as a main struggle for him. Appearances ''Rewritten'' Professor Pete made his first appearance in "Genesis" as a professor at the University in Fantasyland, the world beyond Toontown. He also appeared in the prologue scene, in which he fell backward into the portal that took him to Fantasyland. He is close friends with Dr. Cumulo Nimbus, a scientific advisor to the Mayor. At the end of the episode, Pete was approached by the Mystery Man who told Pete he is sorry for his loss. Pete was confused as to what the Man could be referring to but could not find him again. He became intrigued by this person. In "The Last Laff," while in Fantasyland, Pete briefly recognizes Nimbus' dead body but due to the memory wipe, cannot remember him. He is also friends with Chief Constance Miller, the head of the Toon Patrol. In "Remembrance," Pete attended a party hosted by Vidalia VaVoom in the hopes of finding the Mystery Man. He recruited Clarabelle Cow, another socialite, to help him, but she was unable to provide any information. Dismayed, Pete left the party, but was hit in the face with a flying cream pie. This triggered all his memories as a Toon to come flooding back, including the memory of what he had lost. In "Doomsday," on the day of Exodus, Professor Pete and his colleagues Dr. Nimbus and Professor Prepostera, the architects of the Emergency Portal, gathered in the Schoolhouse of Toontown Central as they took the order to trigger the Portal. They devised a plan to have Nimbus and Prepostera stay behind in order to research the Cogs and be able to send a message when it was appropriate for the Toons to return. Pete would go to Fantasyland with his family to lead the Toons back. The memory rain is triggered and begins to fall, just as the Cogs invade the Playground. Pete teleports home to be with his family and Nimbus offers to join. In Fantasyland, Pete talked to Clarabelle about the party that occurred in "Remembrance" and she tried to offer more help about the Mystery Man, and by chance mentioning the message from Esmeralda in the Emporium of the "toon world." Pete, now remembering, rushed to to the Emporium and listened to the message himself, realizing it to be the signal to come back to Toontown. He vowed to return the Toons to Toontown after their three years of exile. In "Rain," Pete brought the rain to Fantasyland to return all the Toons to Toontown. He did so in the name of his wife and son, Laura Ingalls and Ash Ingalls, both of whom were left behind in the Exodus. That story was told in the same episode. As Pete and his family were preparing to exit Toontown, the Cogs attacked. Pete believed the Cogs were sent directly by Dr. Molecule in an attempt to eliminate the architects of the Emergency Portal. The Cog attacks left Dr. Nimbus dead, Ash sad, and an unknown fate for Laura. Laura sacrificed her own portal to Fantasyland by throwing it at Pete, sending him to Fantasyland as well as consuming the corpse of Dr. Nimbus. Three years later, due to his actions, Pete successfully returned all the Toons to Toontown. He arrived back in Toontown in "Irenic" and was happy to see that Toontown had changed and Exodus was successful. He reunited with Professor Prepostera and helped set Toontown back on the reconstructive path. In "The Blizzard Wizards," Professor Pete ran into Clan Destine, their first encounter since "Genesis." Pete demanded answers from Clan, who was rather unwavering. However, Pete was able to obtain the crucial piece of information that his son, Ash, is alive. In "Doctor Who?," Pete recruits Piggy Pie, Tori Dorrance, and Doctor to find Ash. Professor Pete appears in a flashback scene in "Clandestine," when Clan Destine approached Pete in Fantasyland and said "sorry for your loss;" this scene was originally in "Genesis." In "Heaven Found," Professor Pete is visited again by Clan Destine, who at this point had chosen to go by Bradley Wolfe. Bradley promised to help Pete find his son, Ash. He appeared briefly, and without dialogue, in "Hell Bound" when he listened in on Alice and Bradley's description of the existing Cog Nation. ''Justice'' Professor Pete returned in "Trouble" when he joined the team to help find the cure for the Togs. He later attended the Inauguration. In "Edicts of War," Pete, Alice Carver, and Bradley Wolfe were working meticulously to cure the Togs, but the major issue was the mumbling of the Togs and the possibility they were communicating with their Cog masters. Slate Oldman sent his friend, Drema Yawn, to put the Togs to sleep using hypnosis, which worked. Slate and Pete together found the body of Ahab Ishmael after his suicide. In a flashback in "The Last Cow" to the past, Pete was a young teacher at the Toontown Schoolhouse and delivered an essential lecture to the second school class of Toons, including Clarabelle Cow and Vidalia VaVoom. The subject was Toon biology and he made it clear that Clarabelle would never be able to have calves of her own, saddening her deeply. Though Pete was reprimanded by his mentor, Professor Patrick Prepostera, Clarabelle's father, Ub Cow, understood the predicament and only wished that Clarabelle would still be able to find a happy future. Together with Barnacle Barbara and Bradley Wolfe, Pete discovered Bossbot Headquarters in "Trial of the Lawbots." He would return with Bradley and Barbara in "Castle on the Cliff" to explore what they could of the crag. Realizing they were out of their depth, they marked the coordinates of a safe location to teleport and returned to Toontown with plans to go back to the crag with a larger group of Toons. Pete was most reluctant to leave, still hell bent in his search for his son. Once Professor Patrick Prepostera was cured in "By a Preponderance," Pete reunited and shared information with him about the year since he had been under Tog influence. Pete then joined Slate Oldman and Dr. Artery to assemble a new heart for Soggy Bottom. As he worked on the heart, the Toon Council and Toon Resistance named him as one of the eight Toons that would storm Bossbot HQ to fight the CEO and Chairman, though Pete's main goal would be to recover his son, Ash Ingalls. The group landed on the Bossbot crag in "Hearts Ablaze" and disguised themselves as kitchen staff. They massacred the Cogs in the kitchen and adopted waiter uniforms. They poisoned half the high-tiered Bossbots gathered in the Bossbot Clubhouse's banquet hall with contaminated oil, and defeated the other half with gags. They then engaged in an intense battle with the CEO, of which only seven survived (Slate Oldman went sad and returned to the playground). The battle, seemingly bleak, was turned when a Big Cheese set fire to the CEO. The Big Cheese also reunited the Toons with Doctor and Smokey Joe. The Toons, perplexed by the Big Cheese's actions, followed him to a safe corner of the Clubhouse where he revealed to them that The Chairman was actually Ash Ingalls. Pete was downright horrified by this revelation and became silent. Upon further pressing from the other Toons, they learned that the Big Cheese was a Cog reincarnation of Flippy Flopper. Flippy led the Toons out of the Clubhouse in "Banners High," first showing them the crypt of the Toons. Outside the Clubhouse in the courtyard of Bossbot Headquarters, the Toons battled the last remaining Bossbots and then the Chairman himself. Out of gags and unwilling to hurt Ash, the Toons lost Horace Calves in the ensuing battle. Pete empowered his son to overcome his conversion and rip off his face, ending the Chairman's reign and restoring Ash to his former self. However, the act left Ash catatonic and severely maimed. The Toons returned to the Docks and Dr. Kilo Byte and Dr. Hyla Sensitive activated destabilizers which collapsed the crag into the sea. Pete took his son to seek medical attention. ''Contact'' Pete returned in "They Came From the North." Despite the emergency siren and the Cartonian contact on the Docks, Pete brought his son, Ash Ingalls, to his brother-in-law, Dr. Tom Foolery. Ash, suffering from the trauma of his ordeal with the Chairman in Bossbot Headquarters, was in critical condition. Pete gave blood to save his son, and the surgery was a success, as seen in "Equinox." However, Ash was rendered catatonic, constantly muttering "Cog Nation." His mutterings continued, and even after being discharged from Dr. Foolery's office, Pete was required to provide round-the-clock care. He took an extended leave of absence in "Welcome to Toontown" from the schoolhouse and worried about his son's future. In "Truth Will Out," Pete began cleaning his house as a way to pass time, since his son hardly moved. He found possessions of his dead wife, Laura, and reflected on the Exodus and the day his life was altered forever. The Toon Resistance approached Pete and Patrick Prepostera in "This Too Shall Pass" to ask them to recreate their Emergency Portal stormclouds, minus the memory rain and transports. Though Pete was reluctant to leave his son, he agreed to help the town again. He led the project, going off much of Dr. Cumulo Nimbus's research. In a matter of days, they built a rocket to launch rainclouds into the sky. After the Deluge was launched in "Split the Heavens," Pete went to his son's bedside to remain with him in case anything went wrong, as it did during Exodus. After the Cogs were finally defeated, Ash Ingalls awoke from a trance inflicted by his time as the Chairman, and father and son were officially reunited. Character Namesake Professor Pete is based on the character of the same name from Toontown, who serves as the schoolteacher of the Toontown Schoolhouse and is one of the earliest-met NPCs to help guide new Toons through the game. Pete's surname, Ingalls, is taken from Laura Ingalls Wilder, the author of The Little House on the Prairie series. It is a reference to Pete's occupation as a schoolteacher. Pete's wife took the name Laura in the same reference. Trivia *TBD Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Rewritten Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Justice Characters Category:Contact Characters